Kiss Me
by LovaticForever99
Summary: Song Fic inspired from Lucy Hale's song Kiss Me. Pairing Emily/Alison.


**Disclaimer : I Do Not Own PLL**

Just live every Friday night, Emily and Spencer are sitting in a small bar just outside of Rosewood. They're sitting at a table need the bar, drinking a beer and talking. Spencer look around the bar then turn back to Emily. ''Do you think she'll come tonight?''

Emily sigh ''Spencer… Can we please not talk about her tonight? I'm here to move on and you're not helping.''

''If you wanna move on then why do we come here every weekend if you know you'll end up seeing her here?'' Emily know that Spencer is right. If she really wanted to stop thinking about Alison, she shouldn't come here but she can't help it. She still love Alison and she's always happy to see the beautiful blond girl, even if she can't have her.

''I think I need more beer.'' Emily says as she stand up, avoiding Spencer's question. She walk to the bar and order their drink. She turn around and lean against the bar while she wait for the drinks. Just as she turn around, she see Alison walk in. She look around, looking for her friends just like she does every week. When her eyes locks with the beautiful brown eyes that she used to get lost into, she stand there surprised to see Emily standing by the bar, smiling at her. Emily look away and turn around to take the beers. She walk back to Spencer and give her one of the beers.

They both take a sip of their beers and start talking about anything but The blond girl that broke Emily's heart. '' I think we should leave…'' Spencer says after a while, looking at something behind Emily.

Emily look at Spencer confused and turn around. The second she sees what Spencer was looking at, she immediately regret turning around. Alison is sitting next to a girl, talking and laughing. Emily glare at the girl that is standing way too close to Alison, according to Emily. The beautiful blond girl turn around and catch Emily's eyes. They stare at each other for a couple of seconds until Spencer touch Emily's arm, making her turn around. ''Come on, let's get out of here.'' Spencer tell her best friend.

Just as Emily stand up, a tall red haired girl walk to her. ''Hey, do you wanna dance with me?'' The girl ask Emily.

Emily look at Alison one last time then grab the girl hand, taking her to the small dance floor. If Alison can flirt with other girl then so can she. She will not show Alison that she miss her. After a couple of dance, Emily catch Alison looking at her. She's completely ignoring the girl she was talking to earlier. Emily lean her head on the other girl's shoulder, trying to fight the smile on her face. She knows that Alison is jealous of the unknown girl that Emily is dancing with but she would never show it. She try to act like it don't bother her and start listening to the girl again, stealing glances at Emily.

At the end of the night, Emily get in Spencer's car and sigh. ''We need to find an other place to hang out… I don't think I can see Ali flirt with someone and not get jealous…'' Emily tell Spencer.

Spencer knows that Emily and Alison still love each other but none of them will say it to the other. Spencer drive Emily home without saying anything. She knows that no matter what she tell Emily, the swimmer won't try to fix things with Alison.

Later that night, Emily is sitting on the window seat in her house. She's holding a picture of her and Alison. Emily has her arm around Alison's shoulder and Alison is kissing Emily's cheek. Emily run her finger on the picture, tracing Alison's face. That picture was taken a couple of weeks before Alison broke up with Emily. She put the picture down and look out the window. Just as she turn her head, she see the blond girl who will always own her heart driving slowly down the street, looking at Emily's house. Emily's eyes widen and she stand up quickly, stepping away from the window, leaning against the wall. She hold the picture tightly against her chest.

Emily takes out her phone and call Spencer. After a couple of rings, Spencer answers sleepily. ''Em, its like three in the morning. It really couldn't wait until the morning?''

Emily sigh. ''Ali just passed by my house and all I could think about that was that maybe she was coming to see me… It's getting harder Spence… I don't think I can see her around town and not be with her…''

Spencer sits up in her bed and turn on the light. ''I think you're drunk and you just miss her, just go to bed, you'll feel better in the morning.''

''I'm not drunk Spencer.'' Emily says. She might be a little tipsy but not enough to not be able to think clearly. She knows she misses Alison and she knows Alison must still think about her if she drove all the way across town to just pass by her house. ''How do you think she will react if I just go to her house now and kiss her?''

Spencer laugh. ''She would probably think you're crazy going there in the middle of the night just for a kiss, especially since you two broke up.''

Alison look up at Emily's bedroom window and don't see the beautiful brown haired girl there but she sees the light is still on. She slow down as she think that maybe Emily is having trouble sleeping and maybe she could her her fall asleep like she used to. She knows that after the break up, she don't have the right to do that Emily. She cant just walk in and stay the night or help her fall asleep. She knows that she shouldn't have gotten jealous tonight when she saw Emily dance with that girl but she couldn't help it. She misses her and she still loves her more than anything. When she get home, she change into an old shirt that used to be Emily's and lay on the bed, falling asleep, thinking about the beautiful girl used to be laying next to her, holding her tightly against her, just like every night.

After avoiding the bar for the past month, Emily walk in the brew and order her usual coffee. She knows that she won't see Alison around here because Alison knows Emily still work here. She look around to see if Spencer is already there but the only person she sees is Alison, sitting on one of the couch, drinking a coffee. Alison looks up and see Emily there. They stare at each other for a minute. Emily is the first to look away. She take her phone out to tell Spencer to meet her at the park instead. She grab her coffee and walk to the door. Just as she get to her car, she hears. ''Em! wait up!''

She turn around shocked. ''Ali? what's up?'' She ask, not knowing why Alison was talking to her after all this time.

Alison run to her and smile. ''Can I talk to you for a minute?'' She ask shyly. Emily look at her confused. Alison was never shy around her when they were together. Emily just nod at her, still a little shocked. Alison sigh. '' I know we talked about it a lot and I'm not here to talk about… The break up… And since you probably moved on… But I really miss you… I know we cant go back to the way we were but maybe we can be friends…'' Alison says as she look down and start playing with her fingers. Emily smile at how adorable Alison is when she nervous. ''So I was thinking that maybe we could grab a coffee or something. That way we can… I don't know… Catch up?'' she ask nervously.

Emily chuckle. ''You're adorable when you ramble like that.'' Alison look up. ''And you're right, I'm tired of talking about the break up. I don't wanna talk about it anymore.'' Emily says and Alison look down, thinking she lost her chance with Emily. ''And for your information, I didn't move on with that girl.'' Emily wink and grab Alison's arm. after she hear those words, Alison smiles. ''Let's take a walk.'' Emily start walking, still holding Alison's arm.

They walked around town for a while until they got back to Emily's car. For the past hour, it felt like they were back together and both of them loved it. Emily lean against her can and smile .''Is it just me or it felt good to hang out today?'' Alison ask ,letting go of Emily's hand. Emily nods and smile. Alison look from Emily's eyes to her lips then back to her eyes. Emily grab Alison's hands and pull her closer as she sees Alison look at her lips. ''What are you waiting for?'' Emily whisper to the blond beauty in front of her. Alison lick her lips and lean in, kissing the beautiful swimmer for the first time in months. Alison pushes Emily against her car, just like she did on their first date. Just as Alison start to pull away, Emily wrap her arms around her waist, pulling her back in for another kiss. Alison wrap her arms around the brunette's neck, tangling her fingers in her soft brown hair.

Alison slowly pull away, keeping her arms around her neck. ''You know, I don't even remember why I ended things between us now.'' She smile and peck Emily's lips.

Emily smile. ''I don't know either so does that means that… You're mine again?'' she says nervously.

''Em, I was always yours and nothing can change that.'' Alison says, leaning for another kiss but just before their lips can touch, they hear someone clear their throat.

They both turn around only to see Spencer smirking at them. ''So you two finally decided to stop playing games with each other and get back together?''

The two lovers look at each other and blush. Alison hide her face in Emily's neck. Emily chuckle and hug Alison close, happy to have her girl back.

**The End**

**Review are really appreciated.**

**Thank you!**


End file.
